elemental_battleground_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrum Nation
The Spectrum Nation '''is a friendly nation right next to the '''Aurora Nation. '''It has the perfect temperature and a beautiful environment, this is 3rd oldest nation. Cities '''TCON '''is the capital of the Spectrum Nation. Although it is the capital, it has the lowest population of all the cities in '''Elemental Vesial. History The Founding (1775) During the war of Light Nation and Dark Nation, Halfway through the battle, a Light Elemental had a child with a Crystal Elemental. The child was the first to develop Spectrum magic (the one in the thumbnail). Most of those who followed suit left the LN '''and decided to make their own nation. Some of them decided to help '''LN '''fight '''DN. Through their powers, the DN '''was forced to surrender and '''LN '''won, however, they wanted to be even, so they didn't took over any of the '''DN's '''land, But they are now planning their vengeance against the '''LN. The Founding of TCON (1776 - 1778) As the modified people from LN, they built this city as their homeland, after 13 years, they built Varia '''and '''Simperior. Then people started contracting the "Discolor Disease" when their powers were used to much from building these 2 cities and then GCP 'was introduced. Violent Revolution (1800-1801) The Prince of '''SN '''started a revolution to stop the evil madness that was causing by his sister queen Eliza and his family. The Spectruturical Rebellion was supported by Darkness and Ice that was near the country of '''SN. '''The Rebels fails in Mutiple operation but they made a powerful one called Operation Rainbow that leads. The Prince and his army started the operation that leads the capturing a lot of cities at a alarming rate then surrounded the capital of Spectrum that makes the strict goverment to surrender. *'Operation Rainbow '''was the strongest operation that caused the rebels to increase their mana that causing the strict govement army to retreat back further and making the rebels to capture the cities at a fast rate but the operation was actually made by '''Darkness '''and '''Ice Judgement (1801) Natural Places Rainbow Lake It is a very beautiful lake, it's water color changes each day, is a bit cold, and it also glows at night. Since its waters are so enchanted, it is often an ingredient in making potions at the Magic Academy's Potion Class. Cosmic Stargaze ''' It is in a big forest with colorful trees and a shiny, crystal clear lake and an empty area perfect for stargazing for the most beautiful stars. Landscape '''Varia Varia '''is a warm place with well-designed buildings, has a '''Magic Academy, and a lot of other things, it is a hilly place and contains some Spectral animals, such as the Spectral Eagle. Simperio Simperio '''is a very magical place with beautifully decorated buildings and '''Magic Academy. The City Of Natent '''TCON '''is a very beautiful place, big buildings, the main '''Cosmic Shrine Magic Academy, '''and more. Category:Nations Category:Unfinished Category:Nations with own language